Perseus and Annabeth's Forever: Troubling Times
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Sequel to Perseus and Annabeth's Forever: The Change. Watch as werewolves, vampires, Roman and Greek demigods unite to defeat Gaea!  Helps tremendously if you have read Son of Neptune. If you haven't, then SPOILER ALERT! Previously PandA'sF: The Camp.
1. Prologue with OC Profile

**Perseus and Annabeth's Forever: The Camp**

* * *

><p>We were at the Cullen Residence. I sat next to Annabeth, my girlfriend, and the rest of the gang. Well, the Greek gang. There's a long story about the <em>other <em>group of friends, but I'll get to that later. We were currently having a strategy meeting. There were forces stirring, so old that gods had forgotten about them, and they threatened to wipe out all existence besides themselves; godly or not. I stood at the head of the table with Jason.

"We may have banded with the Romans," I explained to the Cullens, "But even us and gods won't be enough to stop Gaea. We need your help. Even you could be wiped out by Mother Earth's treachery. We must band together."

I had no clue what we were up against, but whatever it was, we needed to prepare.

* * *

><p>Soo... I need OC's. Only 5 though, so the first five to it win... unless the OC's suck. For vampires, you can create a coven if you submit two or more oc's from that coven. If you want to make a pack, you must have three or more werewolf oc's from the same pack, and please specify each shifter's posistion (alpha, omega, beta etc.) And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEE copypaste the guidelines. I won't accept OC's with like half the needed stuff. Here we go!

Full Name:

Roman/Greek/Vampire/Werewolf:

If Vapire, Which Coven?

If Werewolf, which Pack?

If Werewolf, posistion in pack?

If Vampire, mate? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Werewolf, imprint? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If demigod, romance? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Roman/Greek, godly parent:

Weapon:

If Vampire, human blood or animal blood?:

If werewolf, thoughts on vampires; If vampire, thoughts on werewolves:

Hometown:

History~

~If vampire, at least the After Transformation history. If you can the pre-change, too. Anything else, full history.

(History goes here )

Ideas for a camp name:

For Roman, which Cohort? And are they on the Senate?:

Nationality:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):

Relationship w/ godly parent? (Greek and Roman only):

If Demigod, godly powers:

Anything I forgot:


	2. News

-Camp Jupiter, Reyna-

I sat at my Praetor's desk, Argentum and Aurum snoring behind me. Stupid metal hounds. A new technology discovered by our new Greek allies came before my eyes: The Iris Message, or IM.

Percy stood there, except the old Percy was gone. He was goreous. And when I say gorgeous, I say that Venus would be all over him, if she wasn't already. His eyes were golden, and he stood in what looked like a conference room. Other people stood around him, but I couldn't make out their exact definitions.

"What's up, Percy?"

"The Forks coven's in. So is their werewolf pack."

I almost gave a sigh of relief. These people, if proven trustworthy, would be a great asset to our fight against Gaea.

"Good. What about their other allies?"

"Alice is checking now."

"Great. I have everyone that can do as much as wear armor sharpening their steel. We'll need all the help we can get. Right now most of the Greek campers are filtering through the borders. Terminus isn't happy, but he'll live."

He laughed, a sound like bells. "I'll bet he isn't. How about the Hunters? And the Amazons?"

"The Amazons are here, and the Hunters should be on their way."

"Good."

"Percy, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

His smile vanished. "I'll allow Annabeth to explain that." He explained, his smile returning as a girl about 15 with curly blonde hair and stormy eyes came into view. Definitely a daughter of Athena. Erm, Minerva. Whatever. In war the stupid facts aren't worth fussing over.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go hunt." He murmured to her, but I could still hear him. She nodded and he disappeared. Not like, just left, but literally _disappeared. _What had happened to our praetor?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of an exposistion of what's going to happen. You know, minus the characters. So a setting expo... right. I still need more OC's!<strong>

**~pugs~**


	3. Alliance

-LaPush, Jacob-

I was about to take his Pack for a run when a familiar smell hit his nose. Vampires. I held my hand up and examined the stench once more. Cullen Vampire, no threat there.

"Just Percy." I assured Seth, who was starting towards the house where his imprint, Tali, waited. Just because they were both immortal didn't change the fact that Seth didn't want her hurt. He joined us again.

Sure enough, the vegetarian bloodsucker appeared by his sports car.

"Hi." He grinned. He had seemed sullen for the past days, but lately he was ecstatic.

"What's going on?"

"Well, the world needs your help."

"Help?"

"Do you know the Greek gods?"

"Like Artemis and Hades and-"

"Yes! Don't mention those names unless you have to from now on. Names have meaning..."

"Sorry. So.. what about 'em?"

"Now, before I say this, swear on the Styx not to freak."

"I swear on the Sticks-"

"St_yx_."  
>"I swear on the <em>Styx <em>not to freak out with whatever crazy news you have."

"Okay. Well, they're real."

"What the-" Thunder rumbled in the distsance: a reminder of my strange promise. "Okay."

He waved someone in the car over. "I want you to meet Annabeth." He grinned.

A girl about his physical age stepped out of the car, with the features of a typical California girl. The only thing off in her look was the stormy grey eyes she had.

We all waved to her. She seemed slightly astounded by our size but smiled back.

"She's my... friend. She's going to teach you about the history of Greece and its gods and myths before we go to war. That is, if you'll help."

"War?"

"Gaea wants to kill everyone. That means us, too."

"We're in."

"Good. Well Annabeth has to have you study up on your history before you go to war. It's important to know how past heroes defeated monsters and titans, because they're your role models. I have other things to arrange, so I'll be leaving for a bit."

He said, and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before going back to his car and pulling out.

"So what now?"

"Now, you take me to the biggest room you've got with tables and we start."

Half an hour later we were all listening to Annabeth's surprisingly interesting lecture on the history of the gods and titans. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing. Special thanks to The-way-I-feel-twloha !<strong>

**~pugs~**


	4. Surprise!

-Annabeth-

These werewolves were catching on fast. We had already covered most of the most needed information and were piling into a van that would transport us to Camp Jupiter in an hour's time. An iris message appeared in front of me. Percy was there.

"Olympus needs us for some kind of meeting."

I nodded and used one of the hundreds of marbles I had been supplied with, as being the architect of Olympus, that took me straight to Olympus.

"Be right back." I told the Quiletes and poofed to the throne room.

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

The twelve gods towered above us, some like Aphrodite looking extatic and others, such as Artemis, Poseidon and Athena looking downright murderous, and Dionysus just looking bored and drunk. The king of the gods boomed,

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, your merits to Olympus are greatly appreciated. Perseus, we have offered you this once, and you declined. In the meantime, you were attacked and transformed into a vampire. Annabeth Chase, you are architect of Olympus, and were one of the bravest fighters in the Second Titan War, along with Perseus. We offer you both this time, godhood."

I was stunned. Were we really that worthy? I looked at Annabeth and her expression was the same as mine.

"Lord Zeus, your offer is highly honorable, but can we please have an hour to think this over?"

"Of course." He said, his expression dropping to a kind of fatherly pride instead of a all-powerful monarch. His expression hardened at the notice of the other gods looking at his expression as well. "Go! Your sixty moments are wasting."

* * *

><p>I suddenly felt the odd urge to take a nap. I closed my eyes, and dreamed, right in front of twelve, powerful gods and godesses. Me and Annabeth were on a beach, the waves gently washing the sandy shore.<p>

"Let's do it, Seaweed Brain."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She grinned. "This time both of us can be gods. And we'll be together forever, right?"

"Right." I agreed, and the beach clouded into mist. I stood in front of the gods again.

* * *

><p>"Perseus Jackson, what is your answer to our most honorable offer?"<p>

I knelt in the middle of the horseshoe. "Lord Zeus, your most honorable offer is accepted. I will serve Olympus for the eons with all I have."

"Annabeth Chase, what is your answer to our offer?"

She knelt next to me. "Lord Zeus, I too acccept your most honorable offer. I will serve Olympus for the eons with all I have as long as I have Percy."

Hera and Aphrodite smiled slightly, sensing the true love between us. Zeus and the other gods stood up from their thrones. A small part of the aura that surrounded each of them left and started swirling around us. They started to chant in Greek so old I couldn't even make out some of it. The auras swirled faster, faster, so fast then that a rainbow of colors was all that we could see around us. Then, the red, blue, black, green, white and yellow auras stopped in their dance of colors. They shot into my heart. Strangely, it didn't hurt. It made me feel stronger. So strong, I could take on the Minotaur, Medusa, the Hydra, and Kronos again blindfolded. I looked to Annabeth. The brown, silver, grey, purple, pink, and orange ones went into Annabeth's.

All was quiet. The gods and goddesses sat at their thrones, looking at each of us with mixed expressions. Three old women appeared in front of us, and the gods stood up in respect; The Fates. They first went to me.

"Hail Perseus Jackson Cullen, the King of All Things Supernatural, King of Heroes, Prince of Water, god of sea storms, hope, soldiers, weapons, wind, New Lord of Time, and Thirteen Olympian!" The three said in unison. I was surprised with all the titles I got, especially new Lord of Time, now that we had completely defeated Kronos because the gods had come together to vaporize the most important piece to Kronos so he couldn't fully reform.

The three turned to Annabeth. "Hail Annabeth Chase, soon to be Annabeth Chase Jackson Cullen, Queen of All Things Supernatural, Queen of Heroes, goddess of architecture, education, the past, forests, patience, wealth** (A/N, I'm taking one of Hades' realms... sorry... ~pugs~) **and Fourteen Olympian!"

She looked surprised too. The old women disappeared when I blinked for the first time in two minutes.

All was quiet, again. The gods and goddesses sat at their enormous thrones, but something was different about the Horseshoe. There was an empty throne on each end of the half-circle, each black but slightly different. Wait- they said Thirteen Olympian... I realized the thrones were for me and Annabeth. I looked to my right. Annabeth still knelt, but her appearance had changed slightly. Her blonde hair shone like even darker gold than it already was, and her eyes were golden too. Her tan had been lost, like mine when I was turned, and she wore a _chiton. _I looked at myself, too. I also wore a _chiton _and my hair hung in my eyes so I could see that it was silvery-black.

"Stand!" Zeus boomed, subdued pride shining in his eyes as we got up. "The Fates have proclaimed your titles. You are the new Olympians. You will not fully be gods until you both turn physically eighteen, although you are both in vampiric states. That means you have six months to get used to your powers and decide your sacred animal, sacred weapons, sacred color, sacred plant, and symbol of general power. Go and spread the news. Good luck, young godlings!"

Somehow, I already knew how to god-travel. I grinned and grabbed Annabeth's hand. I envisioned the Cullen house, and thought, "Go".

* * *

><p>We appeared in a shower of swirling gold mist. My 'siblings', who were now watching TV and playing poker, looked at us in shock.<p>

"Hi." I grinned, waving.

"Where'd you go?" Nessie asked, "And what happened to you?"

I told everyone to sit down again. I took another deep breath. Time for the updated and new truth.

* * *

><p>When I was done the Cullens dropped to their knees.<p>

"You're gods?" Rose asked incredulously as I waved them up.

"I guess so. I wasn't planning it either, but I guess they really wanted us on the council." Annabeth shrugged.

"So what are your titles?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm the King of Vampires, King of All Things Supernatural, Prince of Water, god of sea storms, hope, soldiers, weapons, wind, and Lord of New Time." I answered, while Annabeth spoke,

"And I'm the Queen of All Things Supernatural, Queen of Heroes, goddess of architecture, education, the past, forests and wealth ."

"Wo-oww" Nessie said in awe.

"We should go to Camp Jupiter. Bye." I said, and grabbed hands with Annabeth. A moment later we stood at the Terminus' border. Hand-in-hand, we marched down to the Praetorian Gates. I waved my hand, and the giant doors flew open, a large _boom_ echoing the large chamber. Reyna appeared in the 1st praetor's hall, which led to her house, with knife in her hand. She quickly sheathed the weapon and grinned.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Reyna. We've got an erm, update, from Olympus."

"What happened? I sensed a powerful presence was created, but I wasn't sure what it was?"

"Well, there are now fourteen Olympians. You should sit down, Reyna."

"Um, okay..." She said, sitting down at the high backed praetor's chair. I snapped my fingers and poofed up a black leather loveseat. Me and Annabeth sat down together.

"Ready?"

"Hold on, what happened to you-"

"Reyna, we're the new gods." I said seriously. She dropped to her knees. Us, that's the like third time that someone's done that in ten minutes.

"Lord Perseus-"

"Reyna, besides Frank, Hazel, and Jason you're one of my best Roman friends, don't kneel. And just call me Percy."

"Okay... Percy. And Lady Annabeth-"

"_Please_ Reyna, you're like the coolest Roman I know! Just call me Annabeth!"

"Okay, then. Well uh, what's the news on Gaea?

"We've got the LaPush Wolves strapping up armor and learning about the heroes. And my third family's getting more vampires." Just then I remembered something. "Annabeth?"

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

"I've got to take care of something important. Can you speak to Reyna for a moment?"

"Uh, okay..."

I flashed to the Volturi castle, a place I knew well from their constant offers of joining the guard. I was fuming. I willed the doors to fly open, and flicked the guards away with a swish of my hand. I marched up to the Three 'Kings'.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Have you come to join the guard?" Caius said, excitement glittering in his eyes.

"You three are not real kings. Kneel before me, the real King of Vampires!" I yelled, using my powers to force the fake rulers on their knees.

"What- what are you?"

Time for a Mulan line. "Your worst nightmare..."

In my anger, I sent a wave of fire to encircle the three idiots. "You are not worthy of the Second Life. You will be sent to the Fields of Punishment! Suffer for the wrongful Second Deaths you have caused!" I roared, and had the fire ring close in. The three brothers screamed as the fire encased them, purple smoke billowing from their ashes. When the smoke cleared, two twin thrones sat in place of the three that once sat there. I turned to the guard, forced on their knees.

"Those three are not, and never were, the true Vampire Kings! I am your leader, along with my fiance'e Annabeth. If anyone mentions the names 'Aro', 'Marcus', and 'Caius' with any sort of reverence they will be burned immediately and sent to the Fields of Punishment. This is an era of peace between gods, demigods, vampires and werewolves.. Are we clear?"

"Actually... your Majesty, the old three were a bit... mean. I wasn't really happy with their unkind behavior." Jane, I believe, said.

"Good. Now who has studied mythology?"

Most of them nodded their heads. "Gaea is waking. We must unite forces with the other Vampires, Werewolves, Roman and Greek demigods and gods to defeat the giants and titans that threaten our way of life forever!"

I guess the Volturi thought I was already a good leader. They nodded their heads and I let them stand up. "And we will not kill any vampires unless they commited an act of treason. The Mist will protect us from being discovered by mortals. We will not fight our brothers, which werewolves are as well. Just... 'adoptive brothers', I suppose."

They nodded.

A new era was rising, and I had a feeling I would like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseee review! And I'll take a few more oc's, but they have to be vampires and or werewolves. They are allowed to be in the volturi. Also, new categories for OC stuff. <strong>


	5. Breaking the News

The Greeks and Romans were getting along well. The campers mingled freely in the Mess Hall as aurae zipped around, carrying platters of assorted foods. A loud, _bang! _interrupted the happy scene. All heads turned to the door. Reyna stormed in, a golden scroll in her hand with two pictures. Everyone stood up in respect of their leader. One was the Olympian Seal, and the other was a foreign symbol. After all, no god they knew had a seal that was a sword, point facing down, a canine skull with fur still on it, engulfed in purple flames, right?

"Demigods, there is news from Olympus." She announced. "There are two new Olympians."

Murmuring broke the quiet, but the praetor's scowl silenced them once more. "Anyways, these are two people you may know. One, is here. His name is..." She smiled slightly, enjoying making her soldiers wait for the information. A praetor's joke. "His name is Percy Jackson."

Everyone cheered as they heard the new god's name. Even Reyna grinned at one of her best friend's great fortune.

"Some of you Greeks, maybe even a couple Romans may know the next goddess. Her name is Annabeth Chase."

The applause and whooping grew louder as the news of the Athenian's new title.

"Anyways, the new gods are very busy preparing for the war. Percy will be full time praetor here, and at the same time Camp Director at Camp Half-Blood, because I was informed as Bacchuus, erm, Dionysus' time as director was cut because he helped in both this war and the 2nd Titan War. Oh, also, one more thing. There is to be a wedding for Annabeth and Percy!"

The cheering, as loud as it was, grew even louder. Reyna decided that was too much for such disciplined soldiers and silenced them with another look.

"The inaguration for Percy will be in six months, and Annabeth's will be in seven. They will be choosing any important parts for their closer friends soon. Now we feast. To the gods!"

"To the gods!" The campers echoed, and the dinner resumed as the buzz of the recent news spread, and word of who thought they would get what part went even faster.

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I had finally finished restoring order to the Volturi, bringing honor and respect back to its name. I had decided my sacred mineral to be obsidian because it was made by fire, could easily draw blood, and was once Earth. This symbolized vampires because during transformation they were 'on fire', drank blood, and were something before the transformation.

My sacred animal was the wolf, shared with Artemis/Diana, and anything in the Felis _ family. Because vampires and werewolves were polar opposites but got along, I had decided for two animals, both polar opposites to symbolize that relationship.

My sacred weapon was the sword, especially Riptide. I would have ten replicas of it forged for my mortal children (Annabeth and I decided that mortal love wasn't the same as immortal love so we would be okay with each other having, 'affairs', as others called it. We thought it was just a way of keeping our existence known.) So I would have ten replicas of Riptide made, five of Celestial Bronze and five of Imperial Gold so both my Roman and Greek children could wield them, for my children. Because I was the god of weapons though, everything in that domain but bows and arrows were technically my sacred weapons, but I particularly favor swords.

I had been told that my inaguration would be in six months, and seven for Annabeth because I was a month older than her **(A/N I don't know if it's true really, but I don't care... poetic liscence... ~pugs). **I would need to change my name from Perseus to something more Imperial for my Roman aspect, so I was pondering on what it would be. I was thinking about Augustus because he was my favorite emporor and was my role model if I ever became leader, which I did. Another name I was considering was maximus because it meant 'Greatest' in Latin. I wasn't sure of any others, but our last name would also needed to be changed for both Greek and Roman aspects. I would probably choose either 'Pontius', which meant 'sea' in Latin, or I would choose Valentinus, which meant 'Strong, vigorous or healthy' in Latin. Another idea was Varius, which meant 'versatile' in Latin. I wasn't sure which name to choose, but I would consult Annabeth later. I had many things to be in order, and even though I loved her very much, I had a duty to my followers.

* * *

><p>-Venus-<p>

I knew that Percy and Annabeth had something special going on, but damnit, Percy was too gorgeous. I needed to have one chance with him before I let him go. Besides, I can make Annabeth happy with Mercury or Apollo. And if Annabeth's happy with them but things don't work out with Percy and I, then there are plenty of other goddesses that want a go with him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I need more oc's... preferably wolves and Roman demigods. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I'll have more out with some friendly reviews. So REVIEW! If you don't I'll be depressed and won't write... so it's a win-win if you review. You review, I write. You review even more, I write even more. REVIEW! <strong>


	6. Betrayal

**Four months later...**

-Venus-

Annabeth didn't deserve to be left broken hearted, and besides, Apollo had been looking at her recently. Maybe they could couple up... If things didn't work out with me and Percy, but it did with Annabeth and Apollo, then I can pair him up with another person also. Besides, the two have grown apart lately...

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I decided to go back to Camp Jupiter to see how my friends- erm, the mortals, were doing with preparing for the war. As I put on armor in my palace bedroom, I heard a knock on my door. Adjusting my greaves, I opened it to come face to face with Aphrodite.

"NO I do NOT want to help break up mortal couples." I sighed, and went to close the door.

"Wait!"

"_What _do you want?"

"I just want to tell you that I saw Annabeth... um, Percy you should sit down."

I led her over to my lounge in the corner of the oversized room. I sat across from her on one end of the three sided open square leather couch.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" I said worriedly?

"I'm really sorry, Perce... I saw her making out with Apollo..." She said nervously, chewing her maraschino cherry red lip.

"You must've seen someone that looked like her." I denied desperately. I thought she loved me...

"I thought you two were perfect, but you know, I _can't _interfere with immortal love."

I didn't let her continue. I was whirling out the door- literally. My anger had caused a small tornado to surround me as I stormed out, determined to hear the truth from anyone but airbrain over there.

Five seconds later I appeared in front of two people who were kissing, quite passionately too. One was tall with tan skin and had curly, sandy brown hair, and the other... the other... No...

"No!" I bellowed, and pulled out my sword. In a flash of lightning, I was at Apollo's throat, sword point threatening to dig in to his jugular. I knew he couldn't die _forever... _

_"Percy!" _The my two-faced 'love' said. I whirled around, still clutching the god, frozen in time, by the throat.

"Do not speak to me again. You are no longer Queen of All Things Supernatural, and you are no longer my fi'iance!" I roared, and dug the dagger into Apollo's throat. Ichor spilled out of his coronary artery, and he fell to the ground, dead for a good three days. I was laughing like a maniac, looking at the golden blood that had stained my hands, my pure white armor, and my sword, which had transformed into a dagger for this death.

"Percy!" She sobbed.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." I said coldly, as the auras of black and white, which had always been swirling around her if you looked closely, returned to me. I stepped into the large warp of time I had created, and took myself to camp.

* * *

><p>-Venus-<p>

Phase two...

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the time warp. My feet felt heavy; my armor felt like a thousand pounds, and my sword felt like a million more. It wasn't right. It was a half life without someone to love.<p>

As I stepped through the border of my camp, which I was getting my coronation as Emporor of New Rome in two months to have official control of it, a horn was blown. Immediately people looked from their activities, their eyes alight with excitement of their longtime friend, new god, and soon to be Emperor's return.

"Percy!" Thalia, who was with her Hunters here at camp, called. I smiled at her, the sight of my best friend lifting my mood.

"Thalia, how've you been?"

"Good- Percy why is your armor stained with... is that Ichor?"

I hated to do this, "For now, that is none of your concern. I need you, and all heads of the groups we've summoned here to the Senate Hall. _Immediately._"The first person to get to the Senate Hall wins one thousand denarii." I added in when the people stared at me blankly.

That got the people moving. Of course the Roman Senators were the first to move, but the others caught on soon enough. Grinning slightly, I used my vampire speed to beat them all on foot.

"Here you go, Perce." I tossed a sack of one thousand denarii in the air, and caught it.

"Aww." Were some of the campers' responses.

* * *

><p>After a quick war council, I went to go see Thalia. She had met people who went what I had went through, right? Artemis had said, when I was pure demigod, that most girls join her group because of 'monsters breaking their hearts with empty promises'.<p>

* * *

><p>Aphrodite-<p>

Step three...

* * *

><p><strong>OCS! I NEED OCS! AND I NEED MORE WEREWOLVES! PLEASEEEE! :o!<strong>

** For vampires, you can create a coven if you submit two or more oc's from that coven. If you want to make a pack, you must have three or more werewolf oc's from the same pack, and please specify each shifter's posistion (alpha, omega, beta etc.) And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEE copy/paste the guidelines. I won't accept OC's with like half the needed stuff.**

**Full Name:**

**Roman/Greek/Vampire/Werewolf:**

**If Vapire, Which Coven?**

**If Werewolf, which Pack?**

**If Werewolf, posistion in pack?**

**If Vampire, mate? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.**

**If Werewolf, imprint? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.**

**If demigod, romance? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.**

**If Roman/Greek, godly parent:**

**Weapon:**

**If Vampire, human blood or animal blood?:**

**If werewolf, thoughts on vampires; If vampire, thoughts on werewolves:**

**Hometown:**

**History (****If vampire, at least the After Transformation history. If you can the pre-change, too. Anything else, full history.)**

**Ideas for a camp name:**

**For Roman, which Cohort? And are they on the Senate?:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance-**

**Hair (color, length, style):**

**Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):**

**Relationship w/ godly parent? (Greek and Roman only):**

**If Demigod, godly powers:**

**Anything I forgot:**


	7. Revenge

**This is a very important notice: YOU NEED TO SEND ME MORE WEREWOLVES AND A COUPLE MORE VAMPIRES. IF YOU DONT THIS MAY JUST BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIVE BOOK SERIES YOU MAY SEE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**~pugs~**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite-<p>

Next step, and hopefully final step- the offer.

* * *

><p>I watched from my throne on Olympus as the tornado my anger had created smashed through Georgia. I felt like crap. Zeus was on my ass because I had incapacitated Apollo in the middle of a war, and even worse without <em>her <em>I had a half life. Not like I even have a life anyways. I lost that in Forks over two years ago. There was a month to my inaguration, and I still hadn't spoken to Annabeth or the Quilete pack. They had started traveling to find more packs that may help us. Besides, I was their king. Soon to be Emperor of New Rome. Ha, half an emperor. Without Annabeth I was an eighth of one. I needed someone to close the hole in my 'heart' that she had left. I had finished most of my godly duties for the day, and was thinking about my name.

_Perseus. _The only hero who had a happy ending. Ha, like this was cheerful. Lets sum my life up, starting when I first went to Camp Half-Blood:

Boy meets girl. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl. Boy and girl save world. Boy and girl fight at Forks. Boy gets almost killed, but turns into vampire. One year later, boy meets girl, brokenhearted and lost, again. Girl says she wants boy back. Boy says hes not good enough. Girl insists, boy gets smart and says yes. Boy and girl become Greek gods. Girl cheats on boy, boy is hurt immensely.

That was the worst ending I'd heard since I learned of Julius Caesar. Gods, I'm an idiot. How could I fall for her? I would find a new queen. She would be even better than Annabeth, in fact, Annabeth would envy _her. _We would rule the Supernatural with such power.. I would be the most powerful god besides Jupiter himself... _Augustus Maximus Valentinus... _

But who? Who would be my queen? Should I find a mortal?

"What's wrong, Percy?" A voice like bells, not as equal as mine though, asked. I turned to see Aphrodite.

"Hey, Aphrodite." I muttered. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, stupid! I can tell that you're mad about Annabeth... How about this: we forget all about her and you have a whirl with me?"

It actually sounded like fun... "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." I said, a sudden wave of affection washing over me like I was the sand on a beach.

I stood up, my pure white Roman armor appearing as I stood up (god of soldier's thing), and took her hand.

"And call me Augustus."

* * *

><p>I sat in the middle of the woods, sobbing my eyes out. I didn't mean to kiss him... I just... did. And then Aphrodite came in, and had a fit over me cheating on him. Then... then he came and saw me snogging Apollo.<p>

I didn't even bother to stop after Aphrodite saw me, either. I could've ran. I could've fought back. But no. Aphrodite's already trapped him in her web of affairs. I had to get back at her. I know! I'll take something dear to her... but who? I could steal... Hephaestus! I knew it didn't seem like she would care, but the two had grown closer since the Second War. I can get back at her this time...

I teleported to his workshop, recently reconstructed after the explosion by yours truly, and approached the Forge god.

"Hey, Heph'."

"Hi." He grunted, still working on cooling a bright orange sword.

I had to use my faith powers to get him to do this, but it was worth it in the end...

* * *

><p><strong>If you know what 'this' is, then you do. If you think you know, but aren't sure, PM or review me about it. If you don't then she used her faith powers to make him cheat on Aphrodite.<strong>

Full Name:

Roman/Greek/Vampire/Werewolf:

If Vapire, Which Coven?

If Werewolf, which Pack?

If Werewolf, posistion in pack?

If Vampire, mate? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Werewolf, imprint? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If demigod, romance? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Roman/Greek, godly parent:

Weapon:

If Vampire, human blood or animal blood?:

If werewolf, thoughts on vampires; If vampire, thoughts on werewolves:

Hometown:

History (If vampire, at least the After Transformation history. If you can the pre-change, too. Anything else, full history.):

Ideas for a camp name:

For Roman, which Cohort? And are they on the Senate?:

Nationality:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):

Relationship w/ godly parent? (Greek and Roman only):

If Demigod, godly powers:

Anything I forgot:


	8. The Clash

I strutted into the Throne Room, Aphrodite at my side.

"Annabeth." I said calmly to my first love, and hopefully second to last, now that I had Aphrodite. "Percy, we need to talk-"

"No!" I snapped, "We do not have to talk. The old, understanding Percy is gone. I've emerged from the weak mortal shell as _Augustus Maximus Valentinus! _My name will be remembered throughout Rome as long as I reign, and yours will only be spat upon! My single betrayer."

She stiffened. "Fine, then, _Augustus. _If you're going to be such a jerk, I wouldn't want to be the queen at your side anyways. You can have the **(offensive word that rhymes with door ~pugs) **Aphrodite if you want, but there will never be a second chance with me!"

Aphrodite began to step forward, taking off one of her earrings and thrusting it out to me, but I held an arm out to stop her.

"Okay, then, Annabeth. If you think you're so great, we shall have combat. One hour in the arena!" I decided, knowing her fatal flaw would virtually garuntee she would be there, and grabbing Aph's shoulder, teleported to my palace.

I sat by the fireplace with Aphrodite, tongues of purple fire stretching towards my prescence.

"Perc- Augustus, are you sure you can beat her?" She asked concernedly, sipping a glass of '82 -1282- Dionysus' Vineyards Wine.

"Please," I scoffed, "I'm the god of soldiers and weapons! Besides, I _am _a vampire. It'll be satisfying when I rip her throat out in front of Minerva and drink her blood-"

"Pe- Augustus! No, don't do that. You're not that evil." She chided, rubbing my back.

"I'm a vampire," I muttered, "What do you expect?"

"You're also a _king. _Kings are fair, brave, loyal, and merciful, if not in a war or fighting for power."

"I'm the jester sitting on the king's throne." I mumbled.

"Augustus Perseus Maximum Valentinus, you are the bravest king I have seen in the past four centuries!"

"Really?" I perked,

"Really. Now lets go get dressed for the battle. If you win, there will be great things in store for you back home." She said seductively, and I jumped up to grab my battle armor.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I pulled into the Olympian Circus, and handed the reins to the <em>aurae <em>on valet duty_. _Tossing her a small pouch of denarii, I strode towards the Challenger's Entrance. Pulling out Riptide, I willed the single handed sword to turn into a large, five foot long, double-handed blade. Crowds of my father, Jupiter, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter (I guess she approved of my mild like of cereal), and Mars Ultor (he'd come to respect me [somewhat] now that I had defeated Saturn) along with other spectators (in the normal stands, for gods, goddesses and emperors were only allowed in the Praetorian Spectorium) cheered me on as I boldly stepped into the dust bowl arena. I also saw Jake and his pack, along with the Cullens, trying to talk their way into the small box. I called out the guards name, Rufus, and nodded my head. He bowed and let them through. My armor's color today was platinum black, with the full Roman getup- even the strange skirt and all. I hefted my sword easily and waved to the crowd. Hoardes of fans called my new name, and I looked at the other end of the Arena.

In the Accepticus' Praetorian Spectorium, I saw Minerva, Bacchus, drunk of course, Diana, Pluto (surprise!), Apollo (who was VERY pissed at me), and Vulan (strange...) sitting in the box, cheering at the girl emerging from the other end of the stand.

She wore grey armor, and held her dagger. Her eyes narrowed through her helmet as she saw me and my fans _booed _her. Grinning darkly, I took my stance. Jupiter stood and boomed, "Gods, goddesses, mortals, and erm, vampires and werewolves, we are here to engage in the _gladiatus _fight of _Augustus Maximum Valentinus, _and Annabeth Chase!"

Sitting down, he held his hand out. Slowly, his thumb pointed towards his domain.

The fight was on.


	9. Reunion

Time slowed down as I charged toward the now minor god (her right to the Council had been revoked after the Breakup), and her eyes widened at my power. I grinned menacingly and stopped, an inch away from her, and paced around her.

"So, Annabeth... Any last regrets?"

Her eyes, the only things that I allowed her to move, narrowed at me.

"Well, then, stubborn now aren't we?" I said coolly as I drew my sword. Darting back to the point I had started at, I whispered one more thing to her before I left.

"Good luck, Annabeth. You'll need it." A real king is fair to his enemies. Ruthless, but fair... I snapped my fingers, and time sped up again. Even Jupiter hadn't noticed anything about the stop. Annabeth took a deep, shaky breath and charged.

Her dagger, a toothpick compared to Riptide in this state, was thrown across the arena. Bending time again, I caught the small blade, and slowly closed my hand around the weapon.

_Creaakkk_, The metal groaned as it compaced inward. I molded it into a small ball the size of a marble. It would do with my amount of force... Grinning like a maniac, I flung the tiny metal pebble at her.

I sped up the time that the pebble soared, giving it the force of a supernova. With a near supersonic_ boom! _Annabeth sailed into the wall of the Circus, and smoke filled the air. Worried murmuring was heard from the _Accepticus' Praetorian Spectorium _as the dust settled. An unconscious Annabeth lay in a large crater my pebble had created, coughing violently. Jupiter seemed impressed. I guess he didn't like Annabeth either. My box and fans (most of the Circus) were cheering like a maniac, and Venus was smiling seductively... Uh oh.

The king of the gods stood, and in a flash of lightning stood at my side. He raised my arm for me (not needed) and declared, "Hail, Augustus Maximus Valentinus!" as he put golden laurels on my head.

An hour later, I stood in the center of attention of a huge afterparty in Sears Tower, which Hermes had hosted. Ah, the fun we'd had in four months just pranking people... I was rewarded with pats on the back, and a large sack of denarii given to me by the bets wagered in my name. I was told ten percent of each bet goes to me if I win, so that must've been a lot of bets on my side. An hour into the party, someone that I had not been expecting to talk to me tapped on my back. In fact, I hadn't seen her for, oh what was it, now? A good two years. It was someone I had loved dearly... and I had thought I lost her forever, too. Someone I'll never stop loving...

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this? To find out I NEED WEREWOLVES!<strong>

**Sorry its kind of short, but I posted like four chapters in two days (including this one) and three of them were over 1000 words.**

**~pugs**


	10. Whispers

"Mom." I sighed, falling into her arms.

"Oh, Percy, you've grown!" She said softly, "Percy, I would've understood if you became what you are. I'm you _mother_!"

I smiled at her, "I was so foolish back then."

"Percy, what are you doing here on Olympus? And why do you look so different?"

"Oh." I said, "Um, that's quite the complicated story... What do you say we enjoy the party and then afterwards I tell you?"

She frowned , "Oh... Oh, okay. We'll enjoy ourselves first."

For the next hour or two I sat down with my Mom and Paul, and we caught up. It turns out I had a new half-sister, Hannah Annabeth Blofis. I was displeased at the middle name but kept it to myself. Paul and my mom had gotten married last September, which felt like a week ago in my time. Finally, my hour had come.

"So, Percy, we've told you everything, now it's your turn." Paul grinned. Like my second step-father knew anything about how 'funny' this situation was.

"Well, about a year after my erm... change... Annabeth, Thalia and Grover came back to Forks. They thought I was dead, but when they saw me at Forks High they knew I was alive. Annabeth confronted me and I confessed to what I was... a monster."

"Oh, honey, you're not a monster! You didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"Well, anyways, me and Annabeth started dating again after she stopped my death-by-Volturi wish, and I had the Cullens and wolves join Olympian forces to defeat Gaea. We've got five years until the real war begins, according to the _augurs. _Then, Zeus offered for me and Annabeth to become gods."

"Oh, Percy, did you say yes?" My mom smiled,

"Yes."

She hugged me tightly and asked what happened next.

"Well, Annabeth cheated on me," I said bitterly,

"Oh, no!"

"And for revenge I'm with Aphrodite. I challenged Annabeth to a battle after she called Aphrodite a..." I paused, "Mean word..."

"What happened?" My mom asked concernedly,

"Well, I defeated her. We broke off the engagement and now Annabeth is a minor god."

"And is she okay?"

"Annabeth?" I asked,

"Yes, did you hurt her too badly?"

"I'm not sure... I was ushered out for a quick _triumph _after I won... Whatever she got she deserved." I spat,

"Percy, that's not very nice, especially to someone who saved your life."

"My half-life." I mumbled,

"Perseus Jackson!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I've changed a lot in the last two years."

"It's okay." Mom said as she took a sip of water.

"And Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Augustus."

* * *

><p>I was flung from the center of the arena into the wall. The next few moments were a blur, but I woke up in agony, in the middle of a crater.<p>

"Arghh." I mumbled, trying to move my arm.

"No," Someone's voice stopped me. I opened my eyes to see Apollo, who was healing my obviously broken arm. "It's pretty bad. Lamegustus beat you up pretty bad."

I laughed weakly. Stirring slightly, the I was nauseated so I decided not to move again. "So what happened?"

"Well, in the beginning when you threw your dagger at him, he caught it and crumpled it into a small little ball thingy. Then, he flung the little tin marble at you, but that was a blur for me as well. All I know is after that you were hit with the sound of a supersonic boom and crashed into the wall. Five minutes later, here we are."

"Oh." I pursed my lips. Apollo handed me some nectar and I soon felt better. Getting up, I flashed to Olympus with Apollo, and we headed to our duties for the day. Something inside me, I'm not sure what, whispered this in my mind, _"Don't let Aphrodite take Augustus..."_


	11. Together?

I had taken Mom home and quickly flashed back to my penthouse, watching the New York skyline from my glass window.

"You know you're supposed to be planning you inaguration, right?" A voice, definitely Aphrodite's, asked. I looked over to the doorway. Sure enough, she leaned against the frame watching me.

"Really? I thought it was next week." I flitted to her side. I took her hand and transported us to the Throne Room. We took our respective thrones as Zeus glared at us for being late.

"So, Perseus, you have decided your name now to be Augustus?" He asked, holding a clipboard and pen.

"Yes."

"And your inaguration will be in two months?"

"Yes."

"And you fully accept the duties to Rome and Greece's legacy?"

"I do." I confirmed. Jeez, it felt like I was at a wedding.

"And you shall have a queen?"

I faltered. Who would be my queen? Aphrodite was married, and I was _not _marrying the traitor Annabeth.

"Zeus, I- I need time. I have not made a final descision." I said quietly.

"You have three weeks' time. Go, Augustus, and find a new queen, or I shall pick one for you." He ordered, and I was whooshed out of the Room on a tornado I rode to spectate mortals.

Not many grabbed my attention. There were some that would've been lovely, yes, but they were married. I wasn't that kind of god... There was one, with blonde/brownish hair and blue eyes that strolled around near a cafe.

I quickly stopped my tornado and freefell towards the sidewalk. Landing silently next to her, I said, "My name's Auggie."

She turned around startled, but warmed up at my, erm, looks, "Hi, Auggie. I'm Brooke. Brooke Tanner."

I grinned, and shook her hand, "Want to get some coffee?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

We walked to the nearest Starbucks(c) and I paid for our beverages.

"So, Brooke, where are you from?" I asked,

"I'm from around here. My mom's a hairstylist, and my dad..." She trailed off. I wouldn't push her on something she didn't want to speak of.

"Cool. I'm from around here too. My mom's a writer, and my Dad's," I thought for a minute, "A marine biologist."

She nodded her head, "Fun. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a Marine."

She raised her eyebrows, "What an honor to meet you, Auggie."

I laughed, "Well, I'm off duty for now. I'm more of an, uh, recruiter."

"Oh." She said, slight relief washing over her expression. Looks like she wouldn't marry a full time soldier, oh well, I'd keep trying,

"So, Brooke, what do you do?"

"I work as a model for a makeup company."

Pretty _and _my type, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," She laughed, "But it's no big deal, really."

"Okay. I know this is kind of sudden, but do you want to meet me for dinner? I know a really nice place..." I asked,

Her eyes lit up, "Of course, what time, and where?"

"Okay, how about 6:30?" I asked,

"Great."

"And do you want to be surprised?"

"Oh... well, okay."

I grinned, and stood up, "Great, I'll see you tonight. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll meet you at Antonio's Pizza, that little place on 83rd street." She decided,

"Okay, bye, Brooke!" I said cheerily as I parted ways with her as we left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>I dressed in a white blouse and black pants, and hopped in my car (which today matched my shirt). I drove to the pizza place, getting some stares from the guys nearby, shocked at my sleek car.<p>

Sure enough, Brooke stood there, wearing a black skirt and a blue blouse. I walked over to greet her, "Hey,"

"Wow..." She said, looking at my car.

"Yeah," I grinned, "So shall we go?"

"Of course, Auggie."

I made sure to strap on my seatbelt so I wouldn't rise suspiscions in Brooke.

"So where are we going?" She asked as we pulled into the valet lot of the Empire State Building.

"You'll see." I smiled.

We pulled in and I took her hand as I led her towards the elevator. I pressed the Omega button and we whooshed upwards towards Olympus.

* * *

><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME MORE WOLVES!<p>

Full Name:

Roman/Greek/Vampire/Werewolf:

If Vapire, Which Coven?

If Werewolf, which Pack?

If Werewolf, posistion in pack?

If Vampire, mate? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Werewolf, imprint? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If demigod, romance? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

If Roman/Greek, godly parent:

Weapon:

If Vampire, human blood or animal blood?:

If werewolf, thoughts on vampires; If vampire, thoughts on werewolves:

Hometown:

History (If vampire, at least the After Transformation history. If you can the pre-change, too. Anything else, full history.):

Ideas for a camp name:

For Roman, which Cohort? And are they on the Senate?:

Nationality:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):

Relationship w/ godly parent? (Greek and Roman only):

If Demigod, godly powers:

Anything I forgot:


	12. Dates

As the doors opened, my plan to wow Brooke was set in motion. I'd transformed the 898th floor to be a beautiful 5 star restaraunt- an empty (minus the waiters and candles and tables) restaraunt.

"Oh my," She breathed.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure what you'd like, so... I bought out the whole restaraunt for tonight."

I led her by the hand to our table, and helped her be seated before I took my own chair.

"So, Brooke, tell me more about your life..." I got right to the point,

"Well, I was born in New York. My mother is a writer for a children's book company. My father died a while ago," She said quietly,

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sincerely,

"So Auggie... Tell me more about YOU," She countered slyly,

"My mother is a writer too, you know. My father is a... a marine biologist, like I said earlier."

"Oh,"

We got into some of the best conversations I'd ever had. I knew Brooke was meant for me.

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, I took her back to the elevator.<p>

"So Brooke," I started, "I really had a lot of fun with you. I think that I would like to take you to see my house sometime soon,"

She didn't bother to answer me. Instead she just frenched me as I hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.


	13. The Truth Shall Set You Free, Or Will It

**First of all, Sorry I've been gone for so long! I'm back though, so... YAY!**

**Second, I am kind of anti-Percabeth right now, so all Percabeth fans, get over it. I'll have Annabeth in this story too, but I think I'll keep them as old friends for the time being.**

**Third, Just a CLARIFICATION- When Percy hit the Omega button in the elevator, that took him to his apartment, not Olympus. Just thought I'd let you know. FYI, this means Brooke is clueless about Percy's job**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Brooke and I had been dating for a year and a half (in mortal time. Olympian time was about 4 months) now. I hadn't told her about my, well, true identity, but I sensed she knew something was off about me.<p>

I opened the penthouse door and let Brooke in, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"How are you?" She giggled, following me into the kitchen,

"Oh, fine, I suppose. My," I paused, "Workplace has been busy lately. All the interns have been kind of crazy. It's not that I don't mind them, but you know, kids will be kids. And you, little dove?"

"Well, I did have a long day, but after I saw you, I feel a lot better," She smiled,

I wrapped my arms around her, and rocked her back and forth. I willed the stereo to play classical music and turned on the DvD player.

"Well, what movie shall we choose tonight?" I asked,

"I don't know.. I could use a comedy," Brooke mused,

"Then This Means War?" I suggested,

"Yeah." she agreed imediately.

I walked over and popped the disc in. The movie whirred to life.

As I 'watched' the movie, I checked on Italy and both camps.

I hadn't heard from Annabeth in God knows how long- No. I would not mention _her _when tonight was when I'd pop the question.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, we grabbed our- well, <em>my <em>jackets and went towards the club.

"Name?" Rufus asked. This was the Olympian club. Sucker mortals!

"Augustus," I said carelessly, and the gold chain moved,

"Wow," Brooke said, "You sure know a good club or two,"

I winked at her and we walked towards the lit floor.

* * *

><p>After ten or so songs, I signaled the DJ, Apollo, to turn the music down.<p>

I looked at Brooke and led her to the middle of the floor.

"Brooke, when we met, we both were broken. Together, we mended our wounds. Would you honour me with marriage?" I reached in my jacket pocket and opened the box.

She gasped, "Auggie- Yes! YES!"

I smiled, put the ring on her hand, and picked her up and spun her around.

"We're gonna get married!" She giggled,

Out of the corner of my eye, a flash of grey caught my eye. I turned my gaze to Annabeth, who was backing away towards the ladies room. I saw tears leaking in her eyes, but I wouldn't let _her _spoil my fun.

The gods and goddesses clapped around me and Apollo turned on a slow song that we danced to.

"Brooke?" I asked my new fiance,

"Yeah?"

"I have something to show you."

I led her out of the club and took her hand. In a flash, we stood in the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"How did we get here?" She asked confusedly,

"That's what I'm showing you," I whispered in her ear gently.

I nodded at the fat guard, who stood up in respect for me, and I opened the elevator.

"Auggie, what's all this?" Brooke said semi-suspiciously,

"Brooke, don't get mad. I have a secret that I couldn't tell you until I knew we'd be together forever. Don't take this personally. You will understand when the gates open."

"Wait- what-"

"Shh," I hushed, putting a pale finger on her lips.

Moments later, the elevator finished its ride upwards into the sky. The doors opened, and Brooke gasped.

"Oh," She put a hand to her heart in awe,

"Brooke... I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?" She asked innocently, looking around at the serenity of Olympus.

"Have you heard of the Greek and/or Roman gods?" I took her hand, walking her forwards,

"Yes," She nodded, "But I only remember from high school.

"They are not myths," I explained evenly,

"Wha- where are you taking this?"

"I am a god."

She collapsed right then, on the very dark doormat of my palace.

I gently shook her awake,

"Auggie, I had the strangest dream, you were a Greek god and then we were in the sky- oh. It, it wasn't a dream,"

I helped her up and led her to the bench, where she couldn't fall down.

"Brooke, I am a god. My name is not Auggie. My name is Perseus _Augustus Maximus Valentius. _I am the god of Supernatural, heroes, patience and a bunch of other stuff that I can't say I care of naming now. The point is, will you be my queen?"

She took deep breaths, wrapping her arms around my neck gently.

"Of course-"

Just then, a dagger thrown so fast that anyone but the Lord of Time himself couldn't have stopped flew at Brooke's heart. I shielded her with my hand, which the knife bounced off of harmlessly.

I crouched in front of Brooke, "Stay behind me," I growled,

She whimpered but obeyed,

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed, "Why are you marrying her?"

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you sneak out with Apollo and then have an affair with Hephaestus?"

"It WASN'T my fault! Aphrodite did that! She wanted us separated!-"

"Why should I believe you," I sneered, my sword appearing in my hand,

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!"

"I do NOT love you," I growled, and dragging Brooke with me, stormed- literally- into my palace.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Readers!

If you are reading this, you are a) stumbling across this after going through recently updated stories, or b) a loyal follower of this under-updated tale

If, in fact, you are from category B, then pat yourself on the back for being so patient with me and my sporadic update schemes. If you are from Category A, pat yourself on the back anyways for being awesome enough to read this story.

Anywhoo, the sad and unfortunate truth is that I have not, per se, lost interest in this story, but have completely forgotten where I was going with it (I had the entire series, future sequels included, planned out in my head.) Therefore, I am not _canceling _or _killing _this story; instead, I am, if any of you good readers have the heart to do so, simply transferring all ownership rights to whoever may be interested. If, in fact, this proposition tickles your fancy, then feel free to drop me a Private Message (I would say review, but unfortunately it's hard to reply directly to one of those.) After that, we can discuss details and what can/cannot be altered about the plot line. So, if you are savvy with writing, and like this story, then let me know!

Another note: While, unfortunately, I have lost my mental plans for this story, I have been formulating a Batman epic called "Insanity at its Finest." Only the first chapter is up currently, but I have 10k words or so being prepped and primped by my awesome beta, 3DPhantom, for final release. If you like Batman, then you'll like this story (hopefully.) Comments, suggestions, and criticisms and what not are posolutely and absotively welcomed, via PM or review. The gist of this paragraph is just to check out my story on my profile ("Insanity at its Finest")

Well, I'm running out of words I was going to say. If you are interested in the whole taking over of this series shenanigans, then definitely PM me (I check my emails quite frequently.) Also, if you like Batman, then check out my story "Insanity at its Finest." For now, that's all I've got.

Happy reading!

~pugswanthugs


End file.
